


What the Fire Gave Us

by catastrophicmeltdown



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Pon Farr, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicmeltdown/pseuds/catastrophicmeltdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem set during/just after "Amok Time." Kirk POV.</p><p>What was revealed while Spock was consumed by flames? What will come of it now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Fire Gave Us

I felt your fire  
burning, burning.

I saw the flames  
swallow you whole.

I could do nothing,  
I had to watch.

And I could feel the flames, too.

As you were pulled into her cold embrace,  
then forced to leave her empty comfort

the fire of the Vulcan forge consumed you  
and you were driven from your mind.

I could watch no longer  
and took my place for you.

All for you.

I fought, and turned, and nearly fell,  
but stood again, renewed.

But my strength was false,  
and your hands took life from me instead.

I looked into your eyes, chocolate pools of fire,  
and said, with utmost certainty, this truth:

I love you, too.

For that was what was revealed to me,  
in the heat of Vulcan's Forge

That you were willing to bare yourself for me,  
and that I would die for you.

But, Alas! Our strength held true,  
and we were rescued from the pit.

And so we have the chance to live this, too.

My love, take me, all of me you can have,  
if only you will stay with me, and say that I can.

Love me, have me, take me,  
and let me do the same for you.

For what are we, one without two,  
when we could be two without the one?

Take me, and let me have you, too.

Let the fire consume us,  
in, oh! The best of ways!

Let us stop being two,  
and instead become One.

Let this be the beginning, instead of the end it could have been.  
Let this be the start of something beautiful, something all-consuming.

Let us come together, and never part again.


End file.
